


Tu vas aimer, Chaton

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [268]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Drunkie baby Niko, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semaine Des Clubs N'2, Semaine des clubs, TT
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20360686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Ante veut offrir un cadeau à Niko après une victoire.





	Tu vas aimer, Chaton

Tu vas aimer, Chaton

  
Ante souffla du nez quand Niko rougit, des années qu'ils se connaissaient et pourtant son entraîneur était toujours aussi facile à faire changer de couleur. Ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Nuremberg, ils venaient d'éviter de peu la relégation et c'était une très bonne chose, surtout qu'il pouvait voir Niko sourire. Il avait invité Niko dans sa chambre pour parler, mais maintenant qu'Ante le voyait alcoolisé, un magnifique sourire éclairant son visage, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, il ressentait plusieurs choses très ouvertes à plus qu'une discussion. Ante se leva de son lit pour saisir Niko par la taille, ses lèvres se posant dans son cou pour mordre la peau, il y avait définitivement l'odeur de l'alcool collée à Niko ce soir, et Ante appréciait savoir que Niko pouvait passer une bonne soirée avec lui.

  
''Niko, tu le veux ?'' Ante lui demanda en commençant à lui enlever sa chemise

''O-Ouais Ante...''

  
Niko était absolument adorable dans cet état, Ante le fit s'allonger sur son lit, se mettant à califourchon entre ses jambes. Ante lui retira définitivement sa chemise, ses dents en profitant pour mordiller l'un de ses tétons, Niko gémissant et se tortillant sous lui. Il retira aussi ses vêtements, puis ceux qu'il restait à son entraîneur, hm, le corps de Niko était magnifique à regarder, Ante devrait le surveiller plus souvent pendant les entraînements. Il embrassa doucement les lèvres de Niko, un petit sourire sur son visage, c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il le voyait seul sans Rob à ses côtés pour l'épauler. Ante eut une idée alors qu'il regardait avec une attention plus que démesurée les yeux de Niko, il récupéra son bandeau lui servant habituellement aux entraînements avant de l'enrouler autour des yeux de Niko, Ante était d'humeur joueuse ce soir.

  
''A-Ante...''

''Shh Chaton, tout va bien se passer, tu es entre de bonnes mains, je te le promets.''

''Tu es préparé pour ce genre de choses...?''

''Définitivement Niko, concentre-toi sur tes sensations, ce sera mieux comme ça.''

''D'accord Ante, je te fais confiance...''

  
Niko était tellement adorable dans ses bras, une boule d'amour pour lui tout seul ce soir. Ante prit Niko par les aisselles avant de le déposer sur ses genoux, ses bras le tenant fermement, il lança un rapide regard à la bite de son entraîneur, elle était rouge et déjà bien gonflée, Niko voulait cela tout autant que lui. Ante l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, ses dents mordillant sa lèvres inférieure, les gémissements que faisait Niko régalaient ses oreilles, il adorait chaque son que faisait Niko de toutes façons.

  
''Chaton, tu es prêt à prendre mes doigts pour commencer ?'' Ante lui demanda en crachant sur ses doigts, il avait oublié de racheter du lubrifiant

''Ouais vas-y Ante...''

''Promets-moi de ne pas venir avant moi, d'accord chaton ?''

''Promis Ante.''

  
Ante sourit en rentrant un premier doigt dans le trou de Niko, qui bougea un peu pour s'y adapter, ça ne devait pas être confortable mais ça serait vraiment beaucoup mieux pour lui après. Ante se cala sur le rythme de la respiration de Niko pour rentrer ses autres doigts, Niko était serré et vraisemblablement peu habitué au sexe. Ante laissa quelques secondes à son entraîneur pour reprendre son souffle, lui permettant de déposer ses lèvres sur une bonne partie du corps de Niko. Dieu, le coach semblait si petit entre ses mains. Ante posa ses lèvres sur celles de Niko pour masquer son cri quand il le posa sur sa bite, personne ne devait les entendre ou ils étaient totalement foutus.

  
''Respire Niko, tu vas aimer.''

  
Ante l'empalla définitivement sur sa bite, Niko s'accrocha avec ses mains à ses épaules, des petits gémissements échappant à sa gorge. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son pectoral, ses mains tenant fermement les hanches de son entraîneur. Ante ne retint pas longtemps son orgasme quand Niko murmura son nom près de son oreille, bordel la voix de Niko était si érotique et chaude.. Ante le souleva doucement de lui pour ne pas le blesser, le déposant ainsi sur le lit, il n'aurait jamais pensé que sa soirée se terminerait de cette manière. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'érection de Niko, il avait bien respecté sa promesse. Ante enroulez sa main autour de la bite de Niko, ricanant doucement à ses plaintes pour qu'il le laisse éjaculer, il lui embrassa le torse, ses dents mordillant la peau au-dessus du nombril. Ante caressa quelques secondes la bite de Niko avant que sa main ne se retrouve tapissée de blanc, Niko se relaxant dans les oreillers de sa chambre. Ante les nettoya avant de retirer le bandeau à Niko et de le tenir fermement dans ses bras.

  
''On t'a déjà dit que tu étais chaud, chaton ?'' Ante lui demanda en riant doucement contre son cou

''Pas depuis longtemps non...''

''Et bien tout le monde devrait te le dire, que ce soit Lukas ou Rob ou même Fredi, tu es définitivement l'homme le plus sexy au monde.''

''C'est gentil Ante...''

''Parce que tu mérites le monde, et plus de médailles à ton palmarès.''

''Oh je ne sais pas-''

''Shh, tu mérites beaucoup mieux et je ne te laisserai pas dire le contraire.'' Ante posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Niko, avant de le tenir dans ses bras sans la volonté de le lâcher. Niko serait pour toujours son petit chaton auquel il prendrait soin.

  
Fin


End file.
